Being with MrPerfect
by KeoKazumiNatzuko
Summary: What happens after Aya's life is suddenly made normal and Cere's is gone. What happens when all thats left of you is the part that only hopes for the worst. What happens when the clouds clear and you find everythings alright...
1. Chapter 1

Being with Mr. Perfect

Author: KeoKazumiNatzuko

Rating: PG-14

Contact: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres (wish I did thought )

Notes: I counting this as my first fanfiction because my actual first fan fiction … well I just got tired of it. I couldn't take the story much of anywhere so I quit. But I hope everyone likes this I'm gonna try really hard.

Chapter 1

Love with you is like

So Cere's is gone and I finally have my life back. My brother's not an evil sex man who's after me anymore so I guess you could say the world is alright. Mother is still in the hospital and she wakes up from her coma from time to time only problem is I'm never there to see it. I constantly make sure though that I visit her and tell her about Tooya and her grand daughter.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table watching my husband. Currently he's trying to manage our baby girl and cooking at the same time. He's feeding her her dinner and trying to manage ours as well. All I can do is smile and protest … it seems that's all I have been able to do since Cere's left. Right now he standing far from the stove trying to making sure the food isn't burning. He takes the bottle from the baby's mouth and her eyes start to close slowly. I could tell that she was sleepy all along for one since she sleeps all the time. Then I found his eyes turn towards me and I stood up and grabbed her, "When will the food be done Tooya?" I asked as I made my way towards our daughter room.

Cooking seemed to be his favorite thing to do now . But I'd have to admit he wasn't as good as Yuhi. He seemed to be too caught up in something deeper than cooking. But I couldn't tell since he was in the other room. By the time I came back into the room he gave me his reply. "In maybe ten minutes Aya." And so I nodded and sat back at my seat. And I just watched him. I found myself doing that often sometimes feeling as if my eyes strayed away I'd lose him. Him… this man that was once something so powerful but he gave it all up for me.

And even though he knew I was staring he let me stare and would always continue what he was doing. Love with him was like running through a field of sun flowers and feeling as if the field of flowers would never end. I had never loved anyone so much. I swear if there was a story tale about our love it would be the story every daughter in the world would ask their fathers to read at night.

I hadn't even noticed that Tooya was calling me into the dinning room to eat. I was so caught up. And sex with him was like Cere's and her other maidens had decided to make and angel just for me and him sent him to fulfill my every need. As I thought this my teeth showed while I smiled and rolled my eyes. I sat there for a moment staring into the sunset glistening from the back window of the kitchen. Then his voice ran rampant through my head. "Aya come the dinner is ready come eat with me." It's a shame that he had repeated himself numerous times before he had gotten my attention. And knowing his sweet self he had repeated it in the exact same way each time. "I'm coming I'm so sorry I was thinking." Then I heard him coughing frantically and I quickened my step to the dinning room…

To be continued!

Well I hope you liked. Please send a review or two and tell me what you think. I'll make chapter 2 longer if this is too short.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors notes though its slightly disorganized I feel like this chapter has to be in a different point of view and the rest of the story may be as well.

She didn't know what to do first while she continued to hear the coughing coming from the dinning room, but the noise seemed more urgent than just your ordinary flu. She peeked into the room to give a stern instruction. " Stay there." Tooya would nod holding a cloth to his hand and Aya couldn't bring herself to look closer. She made a dash to their little girls room for her things and to get the baby from her crib where Tooya had put her.

Once she returned to the dinning room with their child in her arms she began to speak. " Come on we're going to the hospital."

"For what? What can they do " asked Tooya?

"You're human now there's a lot that they can do honey." He would continue to cough and try to shake his head as he got up. Aya followed him to their car watching him closely occasionally patting his back he would wave her off. "It's okay Aya I've had this happen before."

"What? When? Why have I just heard about this?" Before he could answer already Aya's mind was trying to come up with plans. "We'll have to take her to Yuhi and Suzumi's just until we get back." She would strap their daughter into her car seat and Tooya tried to help but she just pointed for him to go to the passenger side of the car.

"What? Why should we take her there you know how he feels about you…" With her eyebrows burrowed lower down her forehead she made her way to the wheel before she spoke. " Lets not start with that." Was this their first fight and what was he getting so angry for he had been the one keeping this from her. But she was afraid to ask for more details about the sickness. After her long silence Tooya decided to continue.

"He's young you have no idea what he could do with that kind of jealousy." Aya just shook her head and started to drive to the house. She had nothing to say to deny that Yuhi no longer felt the way he did about her. It had taken longer than she expected for her hair to grow back from the argument Yuhi and her had shared in his kitchen. He started to continue before he was hit with another bout of coughs and that's when Aya saw the blood in the cloth. Her shoulders went stiff and no one could miss the acceleration of the speedometer. "Please" was all she could get out to try to get him to stop talking.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the house. Aya stopped the car and stepped out. Just as Tooya started to open his door, Aya leaned inside. " Just wait out here. I promise I won't be long." He seemed tired of being treated like he was helpless so before she could protest he reached and handed her the diaper bag. Aya went around to his side of the car to the back to get the baby.

She starts to regret that she didn't call first but what flashes in her mind next is all the blood she saw. She knocks on the door to be greeted by Mrs. Q who says nothing once she sees Aya's expression. She just gestures towards the kitchen. The fresh smell of Kare Raisu wafts into Aya's nose as she makes her way back towards the kitchen. She hears voices expecting to see Sazumi and Yuhi but gets a surprise of her own.

Mrs. Q follows her knowing that she'll initially be the one to get Miku the baby. Aya sees a tall slender woman with jet-black hair cooking beside Yuhi in the kitchen. "He met someone," Mrs. Q whispers.

"Uh...I hate to bother you Yuhi but I've got an emergency." She looks closer at the couple before Yuhi looks up at Aya's own dismayed expression. "Maybe I should find someone else to watch her."

"And just who do you have to watch Miku huh." He was always the one for jokes even if it meant referring to the fact that Aya had no family to turn to. He steps toward them trying to analyze her face more.

He moves them into the living room to speak looking Aya up and down. "What's wrong is he alright." Aya opens her mouth to tell him but her mind stops her, questioning why he cares in the first place. "How did you know it's that kind of an emergency?" It's as if he completely ignored her question and goes on to address another issue. "Her name" gestures toward the kitchen with his head "is Yamina we met in culinary school."

Aya closes her eyes and shakes her head not even trying to begin to think of that. "Please just watch her. I'm taking him to the hospital and we will update you when we come back." Mrs. Q stands watching just waiting for her time to grab the baby. "Alright alright we will," says Yuhi. Aya bends down to hand off Miku, turns and heads toward the front door. She turns around to give one more instruction.

"And Mrs. Q keep an eye on them." Instead of looking at Yuhi her eyes go to the kitchen so Mrs. Q knows what she means. She leaves and Yuhi huffs and shuts the door behind her. From the door Aya looks at Tooya who is coughing again and then his eyes role back appearing nauseous but he turns to her and tries to smile. Aya tries to do the same but she can't seem to smile back.

She makes her way back to the car and they take off in a speed even faster than before. She doesn't look at him anymore, still holding in all the questions she had when he begins his attempt to answer them. "After Ceres left these symptoms started." Her shoulders grew stiff again and he reached out to touch one closest to him. "I'm not the man or rather being I used to be. Don't you think that's what this is? Just my body finding out what it's like to be human."

He had more to say but she cut him off. "Human beings don't just cough up blood for six months for no reason honey." She burrowed her head as she stopped the car at the emergency room. When they get to the front desk he explained his symptoms and Aya went and sat so she couldn't hear. They sat together till his name was called and then they are guided to a private room to wait. She just rubs her head to calm herself down occasionally checking on him while he sat on the table.

"Don't be upset with me Aya."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She stopped looking at him and gazed at the floor afraid to hear his answer. "Because we've got different priorities now. A different person to care for other than just ourselves."

"I'm not a child Tooya let me care for you the way I know you would for me. I know your not used to feeling this type of way or having people be concerned for you because of your past but-" A hefty doctor would knock and without any further warning step into the room.

"Well Mr. Tooya I think we'll need to do some tests to see what is the source of the blood." He spoke very fast paced not giving time for replies or reactions and never looking up from his clipboard. He pulls out a stethoscope to do a physical exam and listens to Tooya's chest while going through the usual questions of what illnesses and allergies run in his family. None of which Tooya could answer properly, so he just stated he was adopted.

Afterwards the doctor takes notes and begins to speak. "If we're staffed accordingly this evening I'd like to take two more tests." Aya had gotten antsy and had tried to distract herself from the conversation. "First a nervous system exam followed by a chest x-ray." It startled the doctor when Aya finally spoke. "And what will these tests find exactly?"

He gave a great sigh as if his answer was longwinded. "A number of conditions and diseases may make you cough up blood, including: Pulmonary edema, Tuberculosis, Cystic fibrosis, Systemic lupus erythematous, or Bronchitis." Aya would suck in her breath saying no more. Then a nurse would take Tooya to do the tests and they would be on their way back home. The doctor told Aya that he wanted Tooya to come back for more tests and explained when his results would be in while Tooya was away.

Above all this trip had not settled the dread that was weighing down her stomach. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts she hardly made short conversation once they got home. Once they got into their home it was then that she tried to utter a suggestion. " I think Miku should stay there for a few days. Just until those test results come back." Tooya questioned why but couldn't bear to make this known not wanting to displease her anymore. He simply nodded as they got to their room and got ready for bed. They had never acted this way before.


End file.
